


i'll eat you up...

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re heading into hour three of the call, right around where things get sappy and a little sad, where they remember that there’s so much space between Dan’s screen and Phil’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll eat you up...

**Author's Note:**

> _[anonymous asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138060508973/)_ things you said with no space between us and things you said with too many miles between us dan/phil pleaasssee  <3
> 
> title from _where the wild things are_ by maurice sendak (and also i guess that alt-j song?) for reasons you will soon find out

“I love you so.”

The light of his screen too bright to look directly at in the otherwise dark room, Dan blinks. They’re heading into hour three of the call, right around where things get sappy and a little sad, where they remember that there’s so much space between Dan’s screen and Phil’s.

“You love me so what?” He knows how it probably sounds, hurries to correct himself, and is cut off by Phil’s knowing sigh. As he laughs, Dan breathes easily, a hand sneaking out of frame to a familiar lump of polyester fur and wadding. 

“I know,” Dan finishes before he can start, “I love you so too.”

And miles and months later, back in the same space, breathing the same air, he whispers it again with the comforting weight of arms around shoulders and hips under hands, and it feels like an island in an empty sea, and it feels like peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking the blackpool pier shit to my _grave_
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
